Figure toys, such as stuffed animals and dolls, remain popular for play and display by both children and adults. The ability to manipulate the pose of a figure toy is often a valuable feature that enhances the enjoyment and functionality of the figure toy. As shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,567, incorporated herein by reference but not by limitation, Pascal Kamar developed a figure toy having flexible appendages. A Kamar stuffed animal's simulated arms and legs, which were manipulatable, were attached to a relatively light weight torso. The ends of each flexible appendage had weight that provided a holding capability. As can be seen in the various figures of the Kamar patent, a figure toy could be suspended by the ends of flexible appendages resting on or over a support member, such as a ledge.